The primary human embryonic kidney (HEK) 293 cell line is a permanent line of cells transformed by sheared human adenovirus type 5 (Ad 5) DNA. The cells are particularly sensitive to human adenovirus, are highly permissive for adenovirus DNA, and contain and express the transforming genes of Ad5. This is a hypotriploid human cell line. See, F. Graham et al., J. Gen. Virol., 36:59-72 (1977); T. Harrison et al., Virology, 77:319-329 (1977).
This cell line, which is readily available from commercial sources, such as the American Type Culture Collection, is used extensively in in vitro assays, and for the production of recombinant proteins and viruses. However, in washing steps which are conventionally and repeatedly employed in such in vitro assays and other manipulations of these cells, the cells readily detach or are washed away from the plates or dishes in which the studies are performed. This problem typically results in inaccurate, unreliably low measurement or collection of the protein, peptide or interaction to which the assay is directed.
There remains a need in the art for a cell substrate useful in in vitro manipulations in genetic engineering, which permits the measurement of accurate results.